


Течение жизни

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квай-Гон помогает Оби-Вану прийти в себя после тяжелой миссии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Течение жизни

— Оби-Ван, — спрашивает Квай-Гон, — когда ты последний раз медитировал?

— Не так уж давно, учитель, — нарочито небрежно отвечает Оби-Ван.

Он знает, что не должен врать учителю. Но «не так уж давно» — достаточно расплывчатая формулировка, чтобы считаться не ложью, а, скажем так, частичным умолчанием.

— Почему бы тебе не заняться медитацией сейчас? 

Оби-Ван кивает на датапад перед собой:

— Мне еще нужно решить девять задач по астрогации.

И это, храни Сила магистра Ктраса, — совершенная правда.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Квай-Гон. — Тогда после. 

— После этого мне нужно будет написать доклад по истории мандалорских войн. Я совсем про него забыл, а сдавать уже завтра.

— Ладно, — кивает Квай-Гон. — После?

— После я обещал Бент спарринг.

— А потом?

А потом, хочется надеяться, он заснет, едва коснувшись подушки.

— Мне уже просто интересно, сколько еще отговорок ты сможешь придумать.

Оби-Ван не отрывает взгляд от датапада: «Рассчитайте полетное время и расход топлива при движении из точки с координатами…»

— Падаван, — говорит Квай-Гон, — посмотри на меня.

Оби-Ван продолжает гипнотизировать экран, где расплываются перед глазами строчки текста.

Ну что учитель хочет от него услышать? Что его падаван — трус? Что он боится медитировать, ведь, стоит закрыть глаза, он видит дворец на Сайтоле? 

Бунтовщики убили всех. Не только короля. Не только королевскую семью. Всех до единого.

Каменный пол дворца липкий от крови. Тел так много, что Оби-Вану сначала кажется, будто у него двоится в глазах. Стражник с перерезанным горлом. Придворный лежит ничком, сквозь рубленую рану на спине видно сердце. Служанка в гардеробной королевы прижимает руки ко вспоротому животу. Маленький мальчик с неестественно вывернутой шеей — его просто швырнули об стену.

Оби-Ван заглядывал в каждую дверь, надеясь найти выживших. Он видел всех. Всех до единого.

Он продолжает видеть их, стоит только закрыть глаза. И если с ночными кошмарами он ничего сделать не может, то медитации собирается избегать как можно дольше. Пусть даже придется врать учителю.

— Оби-Ван, ты должен это отпустить, — тихо говорит Квай-Гон.

Отпустить? Отпустить?!

Дворец горит. Сизый дым ползет по коридорам, заставляя бежать все быстрее. Если кто-то уцелел, его нужно найти сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Фрейлина, совсем девочка, с размноженной головой. Советник короля повешен на крюке от люстры. Телохранитель принца, прибитый к двери тремя мечами. 

Оби-Вана даже сейчас тошнит от запаха гари, ему кажется, он провонял ей до самых костей.

Как, учитель, как такое можно отпустить?!

Квай-Гон садится рядом с ним на корточки и требовательно разворачивает его к себе.

— Позволь, я помогу.

Потоки Силы скручиваются спиралью, и Оби-Ван проваливается в транс, не успев даже ответить.

Дворец встает перед ним еще реальнее, чем в кошмарах. Оби-Ван каменеет — ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть — он не хочет приближаться, он не хочет видеть снова.

Дыши, говорит учитель. Дыхание есть жизнь. Все вокруг есть течение жизни. Даже смерть — часть этого течения.

Дыши. Впусти в себя боль — и дай ей уйти. Впусти в себя страх — и не держи его. Не сопротивляйся им, но и не оставляй себе. Почувствуй — и отпусти.

Огонь пожирает дворец. Рушатся, не выдержав жара, стены, проваливается крыша, черный столб дыма уходит в небо. Оби-Ван задыхается от ужаса.

Все это — течение жизни, говорит учитель. Жестокое, горькое, жуткое. Прими его. Не борись с ним.

Позволь жизни течь. Позволь течь Силе. Даже смерть — не конец всего. 

Оби-Ван вдыхает наполненный гарью воздух. От него горит в груди и жжет глаза.

Хорошо, говорит учитель. А теперь отпусти их.

Оби-Ван вспоминает мертвые лица. Разрешает страху и горю заполнить его до краев — и выдыхает, позволяя им уйти. 

С каждым выдохом понемногу проходит боль. С каждым выдохом чуть разжимает когти поселившийся в сердце ужас.

Учитель молчит, но Оби-Ван больше и не нуждается в подсказках. Сила течет через него, и он отдается на волю этого потока. 

Смерти нет. Боли нет. Страха нет. Все уносит прочь стремительным течением. 

Смотри, говорит учитель, и Оби-Ван поднимает голову. Дворец снова освещен заревом, но теперь это не отсветы пламени. 

Над развалинами дворца встает солнце.


End file.
